


Таинственная красавица

by STARKER_Russian_fandom



Series: WTF Starker 2019 || тексты высокого рейтинга [10]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, Drama, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARKER_Russian_fandom/pseuds/STARKER_Russian_fandom
Summary: Питер по уши влюблен в Тони, и никто этого не отрицает, но Тони, кажется, все это только веселит. И когда однажды Питер видит, как Тони кадрит на его глазах очередную девушку, словно бросая ему вызов, Питер больше не может это терпеть. Он решает преподать Тони урок, показать ему, что не всякую девушку он может получить, но встреча проходит не совсем так, как Питер планировал.





	Таинственная красавица

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mysterious Beauty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742551) by [thorkified](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified). 



С самой первой минуты Питер знал о том, что Тони — плейбой, но не думал, что это когда-нибудь может стать проблемой. Да поначалу и не было, потому что он же был просто втюрившимся подростком, ведь так? Он был не в том положении, чтобы ревновать, и слишком смущался и робел, чтобы нормально реагировать на подколки Тони, когда тот замечал, что он пялится, и в ответ только алел щеками и невнятно лепетал.

Тони знал — конечно же, знал, потому что обращал намного больше внимания на свое окружение, чем все думали, — и частенько флиртовал с ним, но, очевидно, не всерьез; Питер понимал, что его просто дразнят за то, что он так сильно увлечен. Вокруг Тони было достаточно девушек и женщин, он мог бы отыметь штук десять за ночь, если бы только пожелал, и Питер был уверен, что иногда тот так и делает, так что все это было не более чем просто забавой. Но это ничего. По крайней мере, именно это Питер продолжал твердить себе.

В реальности же, несмотря на то, что все это было несерьезно или даже непорядочно, Питер жил ради этих моментов. Ради ухмылки на губах Тони, когда тот ловил на себе его взгляд, ради вопросов «Нравится то, что видишь, шкет?», ради всех тех ситуаций, в которых Тони находился чуть ближе, чем следовало бы, или тех, когда он говорил комплименты или хвалил его за какую-нибудь мелочь. И это совершенно не помогало Питеру справиться с влюбленностью, наоборот, только усугубляло ее, но он нуждался в этом, даже если все это так никогда и не станет чем-то большим.

Однажды Тони взял его с собой на одно благотворительное мероприятие. Питер был буквально на седьмом небе от счастья из-за того, что его вообще позвали, но идея, поначалу показавшаяся потрясающей, довольно быстро показала, насколько Питер на самом деле глуп. Через час и несколько напитков — безалкогольных, разумеется, потому что Питер еще слишком юн для чего-то покрепче, — он понял, что стоит у барной стойки и наблюдает за Тони, обнимающим красивую молодую девушку. Его рука бесстыдно лежала на округлых ягодицах, ее руки обхватывали его шею, а красное платье резко контрастировало с черным костюмом. Они просто танцевали, и Питер готов был вот-вот расплакаться только от этого, но, когда он поймал взгляд Тони, у него совсем перехватило горло. Показалось, что Тони заглянул ему прямо в душу.

Не оставалось сомнений: Тони нарочно делал это на глазах у Питера, и это было похоже на пощечину. Его взгляд не нуждался в пояснении, и из-за этого щеки парнишки густо заалели, а на глаза набежали слезы. Спустя мгновение, показавшееся ему вечностью, Питер наконец нашел в себе силы развернуться, отчаянно желая оказаться как можно дальше от этой сцены. Он игнорировал полные недоумения взгляды и прикрыл рот рукой, чтобы не начать всхлипывать у всех на глазах. Чудо, что ему удалось добраться до выхода до того, как по щекам скатились первые слезы. Питер не понимал, зачем Тони сделал это, зачем сделал что-то, что очевидно причинит Питеру боль, но ничего хуже в жизни Питера еще не было.

На следующей неделе Питер не появлялся в башне. Всякий раз, когда он думал об этом, внутри все сжималось, застывало, и он не мог вернуться. Он прокручивал эту сцену в своей голове тысячи раз, и с каждым разом ему все больше и больше казалось, что Тони специально показал ему то, что он так отчаянно желает и чего никогда не получит. Без единого слова Тони передал Питеру недвусмысленное послание: _Можешь сохнуть по мне сколько твоей душе угодно, но меня интересует только это, а не какой-то подросток._

Это не могло быть что-то другое, потому что только в этом был смысл. И Тони даже ни разу не спросил его, почему он больше не приходит, что только убедило в верности этого предположения. Очевидно, он устал от Питера и от этой унизительной подростковой влюбленности. И Питеру не стоило так расстраиваться из-за этого, но он никак не мог перестать.

~*~

Вечеринка была просто адски скучной, и с каждым опрокинутым напитком Тони все больше хотелось просто свалить отсюда. Но он этого, разумеется, не сделал, потому что подобное поведение было не в почете. К сожалению, даже окружающие его сегодня дамы не вызывали интереса: безликие и скучные, они не стоили того, чтобы обладать ими, даже несмотря на то, что для этого ему почти не потребовалось бы усилий. А значит, что даже отвлечься сегодня нечем.

Примерно час спустя кое-что наконец-то привлекло его внимание. Время было уже довольно позднее, и он умудрился изрядно набраться, но он не смог бы не заметить эту молодую девушку у бара, даже если бы попытался.

Такая хорошенькая прелесть: невысокая, с темно-русыми локонами и фарфоровой кожей, на ней было простенькое, но все же симпатичное черное платье, которое заканчивалось прямо над коленками, а ее ножки были такими ровными и стройными, что охватившее его желание провести руками по ее коже было просто невероятно сильным. И каблуки, боже, как же он любил каблуки, и как же ему нравилось, как эта тонкая и мягкая ткань очерчивала маленькую идеальную попку. Наконец-то у него появилось развлечение на сегодняшний вечер.

Тони подошел к бару как раз в тот момент, когда его новое развлечение принимало от бармена бокал с напитком: длинные пальцы с темно-красными ноготками изящно обхватили его ножку, золотой браслет свободно свисал с ее запястья. Но когда она развернулась, Тони почувствовал, как его сердце пропустило удар.

Даже под слоем макияжа — довольно изысканного, следует признать, — Тони узнал это лицо. Никто другой не узнал бы — этот маскарад был слишком хорош, чтобы они не купились, — но Тони слишком часто смотрел в эти хорошенькие наивные глазки. Эти глаза и эти идеальные губы — теперь с красноватым оттенком, что делало их еще более грешными. Даже все это не могло его одурачить, он прекрасно знал, на кого сейчас смотрит.

_Питер…_

Тони понятия не имел, к чему все это, но собирался выяснить. Должна же быть причина, по которой Питер так вырядился, и Тони молился, чтобы она была стоящей.  
Он сократил расстояние между ними как раз в тот момент, когда Питер оперся на барную стойку и скрестил ноги, сжимая в руке бокал шампанского, которым ему ну никак нельзя было обладать, — хотя, опять же, сейчас он выглядел намного старше, и никто бы не заподозрил, что он все еще слишком юн, чтобы заказывать спиртное в баре.

— Ты только посмотри на себя, моя прелесть, — мелодично промурлыкал Тони, прислоняясь к стойке рядом с Питером, — какое прекрасное зрелище явилось мне поздней ночью.

~*~

Щеки Питера заалели нежнейшим оттенком розового, и он тихонько хихикнул, прикрывшись рукой. Он даже не думал, что сможет зайти так далеко, что уж говорить о том, чтобы привлечь внимание так быстро. Но несмотря на свою робкую и смущенную реакцию, он не собирался отступать от своего плана. Было обидно осознавать, что ничего из этого не произошло бы, знай Тони, кто сейчас перед ним, но теперь придется идти до конца.

— Мне показалось, мистер Старк, что вы немного заскучали, — сказал Питер ласково, слегка изменив голос на чуть более женственный, чтобы тот не распознал его блеф. — Разве вас не должны окружать поклонницы? В конце концов, тут такой богатый выбор.

Тони улыбнулся своей самой великодушной и теплой улыбкой, жестом веля бармену налить ему еще порцию. Взгляд его при этом ни на мгновение не отрывался от Питера, медленно изучал его тело.

— Я довольно придирчив, но у тебя определенно получилось привлечь мое внимание, — сказал Тони слегка заплетающимся языком, и Питер поблагодарил небеса за это. — Как тебя зовут, дорогуша?

— Не думаю, что мы уже настолько близки, — снисходительно улыбнулся Питер, слегка склонив голову, — и вряд ли вам есть дело до чьих-то имен, ведь так?

~*~

Тони откровенно нравилось все происходящее, но вот цель Питера пока оставалась для него неясна. Он хоть понял, что Тони раскусил его маскарад? Или это просто какой-то кинк Питера, который Тони, в своем нынешнем состоянии, не совсем уловил? Хотя, опять же, Питеру там сейчас… сколько? Восемнадцать-то есть? Да, должно быть, так. Откуда бы у него вдруг появился такой кинк?

— Но ты, похоже, уже неплохо меня знаешь, — ухмыльнулся Тони, хватая протянутый бокал и залпом опустошая половину, прежде чем снова сосредоточиться на Питере. Если мальчишка хочет так — что ж, он подыграет. — Значит, без имен. Просто два незнакомца, встретившихся в ночи.

— Как поэтично, — улыбнулся Питер и спрятал в ладони кристально чистый смешок, но не смог скрыть румянец, покрывший его щеки. Боже, Тони хотелось съесть его полностью, настолько охуенно он выглядел. Притянув к себе одну из хорошеньких ручек, он прижался губами к тыльной стороне ладони.

— Не откажет ли моя таинственная красавица мне в чести станцевать с ней? — спросил Тони самым льстивым голосом из всех возможных, отлично зная, что уже много лет не делал это настолько вульгарно, но Питеру, похоже, это весьма понравилось.

— Один танец, — сказал Питер, неуверенно улыбнувшись. — Но только один, мистер Старк. Я знаю, к чему это может привести, но я здесь сегодня не за этим.

— О, разумеется нет, — нахально улыбнулся Тони, помогая Питеру встать. Большего ему и не потребуется, одного танца будет вполне достаточно.

Ведя Питера под звонкий стук каблучков прочь от бара, Тони едва сдерживал переполняющий его восторг.

~*~

Питер совершенно не хотел танцевать с Тони, но, когда тот пригласил, почувствовал, что сдается. Эти глаза… Боже, почему он так уязвим под взглядом этих великолепных глаз? Тони взял его за руку, и он последовал за ним, изо всех сил стараясь сдержать дрожь в ослабевших ногах. Ой-ой, это плохо, это очень плохо. Как он сможет отвергать ухаживания Тони, когда тот будет к нему так близко? Как он сможет придерживаться своего плана, чтобы преподать Тони урок?

Но все эти вопросы внезапно испарились, стоило Питеру ощутить руку Тони на своем бедре, и в следующее мгновение он был прижат еще крепче, а карие глаза оказались так близко, что перехватило дыхание. Питер почти инстинктивно схватился за него, сглатывая образовавшийся в горле ком. Они были единственной парой на небольшом танцполе, и Тони был настолько близко, что от запаха его одеколона у Питера слегка закружилась голова.

— Один танец, мистер Старк, — тихо сказал Питер, напоминая Тони об их сделке. Но тот, совершенно не выглядя разочарованным, продолжал улыбаться ему, и Питер почти убедил себя, что еще может выбраться из этого и продолжить следовать плану, когда внезапно рука Тони перебралась с его бедра на задницу.

— Одного танца мне вполне хватит, дорогуша, — заверил Тони, и они начали двигаться — медленно и очень близко, и в этот момент Питер понял, что пропал.

~*~

Тони понравилось, как поначалу Питер еще пытался взять ситуациею под контроль, но, как только Тони начал двигаться, вся решимость Питера, похоже, куда-то испарилась, и он почти обмяк в объятиях Тони. Эти хорошенькие глазки, наполненные восторгом и изумлением, никак не отпускали, и Тони готов был поклясться, что он в жизни не видел ничего более возбуждающего. Из-за этого потрясающего макияжа Питеру приходилось чаще хлопать глазами, отчего те казались еще больше и в каком-то смысле невиннее. Поразительно. 

— С-сэр, не… не так близко, — ахнул Питер, когда Тони прижал его к своей груди, и Тони усмехнулся в ответ. Сбегать мальчишке больше некуда, так что пора повеселиться.

— Почему нет, Пит? — промурлыкал он и наклонился, одаривая поцелуем обнаженное плечо. — Разве не этого ты хотел?

— Ч-что? — поперхнулся Питер. Его глаза широко распахнулись, а щеки густо заалели. — Ч-что еще за Питер?

— Можешь больше не притворяться, детка, — ухмыльнулся Тони. Поцеловал Питера в шею, затем в подбородок. — Блядь, какой же ты хорошенький, ты даже не представляешь…

Питер тяжело вздохнул и почти отчаянно вцепился в Тони. Тони обхватил руками его талию и слегка отклонился, чтобы приблизиться губами к губам.

— Скажи мне, что хочешь, чтобы я продолжил, Пит, — простонал Тони, медленно двигая бедрами против бедер Питера, отчего тот тихо вздохнул. — Тебе же нравится это, правда? Нравится, что я могу делать все это с тобой у всех на глазах, потому что они сейчас понятия не имеют, что это ты… Боже, ты даже не представляешь, как сильно я этого хотел…

— С-сэр… — Питер вскинул на Тони умоляющий, почти отчаянный взгляд влажно поблескивающих глаз.

— Не переживай, малыш, я о тебе позабочусь, — пообещал Тони, приподнимая лицо Питера за подбородок, чтобы втянуть в глубокий поцелуй. Ресницы Питера затрепетали, и он вздохнул, растворяясь в его объятии, и это было настолько красивое зрелище и настолько невероятное ощущение, что Тони изо всех сил старался сделать все это для Питера настолько приятным, насколько это вообще возможно.

И впрямь, сейчас, когда никто не знал, что это Питер, Тони мог сделать с ним почти все, что пожелает. Как же долго он ждал момента, когда сможет огладить это идеальное тело, целовать, пока Питер не начнет задыхаться. Как долго заводил интрижки с теми, кто внешне хоть чуть-чуть напоминал Питера, вплоть до самого последнего раза, когда взгляд Питера ни на мгновение не отрывался от его глаз, а он все испортил? И сейчас Питер преподнес ему этот восхитительный дар, эту возможность, от которой Тони просто не мог отмахнуться — не тогда, когда мальчишка очевидно желает этого столь же сильно.

— Я надеюсь, у тебя есть в запасе немного времени, Пит, — прохрипел Тони, прижав его еще плотнее, когда они разорвали поцелуй. — В ближайшее время я не планирую тебя куда-либо отпускать.

Из горла Питера вырвался вибрирующий стон, и губы Тони изогнулись в улыбке. Он снова поцеловал Питера, на этот раз медленнее, бесстыдно сжимая его задницу на глазах всех присутствующих. 

— В-вся ночь, сэр, — сглотнув, ответил Питер, как только у него появилась возможность, неуверенным, переполненным эмоциями голосом, таким же охуенным, как и все остальное.

— Превосходно, — прорычал Тони, хватая его за руку, — я покажу тебе, что именно желал с тобой сделать с первой же встречи.

~*~

И именно так Питер оказался прижат к стене в коридоре какой-то многозвездочной гостиницы, отчаянно постанывая, пока Тони трахал его, не удосужившись даже раздеть или хоть как-то скрыть, чем они занимаются. Никто не знал Питера: со стороны он выглядел как случайная девчонка, которую подцепил Тони, так что даже когда кто-то натыкался на них — что случилось несколько раз, из-за чего всякий раз Тони начинал только яростнее в него вбиваться, — никто ничего не заподозрил.

Его план преподать Тони урок развалился прямо на глазах, но Питеру было слишком хорошо, чтобы думать об этом. Тони был груб, да, но он не причинил ему боль, и, несмотря на жжение, Питер наслаждался каждой секундой. И, ох, ласковые слова Тони наполняли его как ничто другое, заставляя стонать с нетерпением, которого раньше он и представить не мог, и умолять не останавливаться. Несомненно, это была самая лучшая ночь в жизни Питера.

Не говоря уже о том, что Тони попросил его в следующий раз присоединиться к нему в лаборатории. В этих же туфлях. Это Питера просто добило: не только приглашение вернуться, но и просьба надеть туфли. Когда поздно ночью Питер пробрался в свою комнату, его сердце бешено колотилось, и все внутри словно покалывало и вспыхивало, и это было самое приятное чувство на всем белом свете.


End file.
